Children of Nagar
by Helen Star
Summary: An otherwordly power steadily grows during the war, infecting the minds and bodies of various coordinators. When the power gets too strong, how will Kira and Athrun face it when the strange power of the Drakhoul already clawed deeply into their hearts...


Tears of Artamon

Children of Nagar

_Disclaimer: _

_This is actually somewhat of a crossover with a book series called Tears of Artamon (please read bottom for more detail). Though one does__** not**__ have to know or have read the Tears of Artamon series to understand what is going on in the story. I merely used ideas and references from the books to help enrich the fan fiction. Though I do recommend that you have watched most of Gundam Seed before reading this. _

Chapter 1 - Drakhoul

C.E. 29 George Glenn returns from Jupiter with Evidence 01, a mysterious fossil discovered during his voyage aboard the exploration ship Tsiolkovsky. The skeleton preserved within it resembles that of a winged whale, and is seemingly proof of the existence of extraterrestrial life.

In C.E. 40, genetic material obtained from Evidence 01 was taken to Mendel Colony for further research by GARM R&D lead by a Dr. Ulen Hibiki. The material was broken down into a thick black liquid. With further research and testing, seven components were extracted from the strange material, each a different color. After four decades of research, the origin and meaning of Evidence 01 remained unclear so the project was abandoned.

The Type S influenza mutated, rendering existing vaccines useless, and a Type S2 influenza outbreak began. Rumors spread that Coordinators created this virus to exterminate the Naturals and avenge the assassinated George Glenn.

Religious authorities claim that the Type S2 outbreak is a divine punishment, and public opinion again turns against genetic modification. As the damage caused by the Type S2 outbreak mounts, riots break out. The GARM R&D research facility at Mendel Colony is attacked in C.E. 55 by an armed group which claims to be Blue Cosmos.

The research material of Evidence 01 was taken to Morgenroete for further research and safe keeping. After the chaos of the Bloody Valentine of Junius Seven, Morgenroete split its research facility between the Orb Union and Orb's space colony Heliopolis. The material components of Evidence 01 was supposedly lost during the shuffle.

8888888888

The ocean waves beat heavily against the stony crag, splashing its salty water over the burnt ruins of a black MS. Its head had flown off and laid on its side, the thick legs and arms were thrown about the tiny island. The cockpit was burnt from the inside out with a long saber still protruding from its middle, standing in the air like a grave marker.

In the center of the ruins, there was a strange pulsing glow. A thin figure of a teen boy laid in the middle of the glow, wrapped in a torn flight suit. The boy moved to sit up, one hand to hold its scarred stomach, the other to cradle its injured head.

"What's going on?" mumbled the boy's soft voice. He looked around in confusion. The glow that surrounded him seemed to die down and faded. All the teen could see was the ocean and the remains of his MS.

"I should be dead," he said as he stood. He checked himself over, looking for any serious injuries. His flight suit, though a bit burned, was only ripped in the middle, exposing his stomach. There was a fresh new scar on his midsection, a straight cut that had immediately been seared. "No. I was dead," he mumbled, placing a hand on his exposed stomach.

"_Yes Nicol, you were dead,"_ called a voice. Nicol spun around, looking for the source of the voice, but he was alone on the tiny island.

"Who's there?" he called, brown eyes narrowing as he tried to find the voice. A wave of nausea flowed over Nicol, who began to feel chilled.

"_My name is Nilaihah, a great golden Drakhoul,"_ the voice replied with a slithering undertone. _"You owe me your life, boy."_

"Nilaihah? Drakhoul? Show yourself, where I can see you!" he called out again, the dizzying nausea driving the young Coordinator to his knees.

"_Are you trying to be a fool?_" laughed the voice. _"You cannot see me for we are now one."  
_

"One? What are you talking about?"

"_You are mine, my host,"_ Nilaihah growled out

"Host?" Nicol blanched, not really liking the thought of being some parasite's new home. Dizziness mixed with the nausea made the world spin around Nicol's vision. He felt as he were to vomit, clasping a hand over his mouth, the other digging into the dirt.

"_As payment for reviving you,"_ growled Nilaihah, its voice causing pressure to build like a headache in Nicol's head. The pressure felt like claws digging, gripping, and tearing at the young Coordinator's mind. The once soft brown eyes glowed a bright gold as a Nilaihah assumed control.

8888888888

It was a soft voice, whispering in a language he didn't understand. Calling to him, coaxing him. But the voice held such a dark undertone that he could only find himself shying away.

Athrun had noticed the voice before, but never so strongly. It had always been a slight tickle in the back of his head when piloting the Aegis. He assumed it was just his overactive mind, voicing concerns and fears of the chaotic battle.

He stared blankly outside the shuttle's window, trying to ignore the whispers. Though the vastness of space didn't help Athrun relax any better. Memories of the past battle flashed violently, causing pain to throb through his injured arm as Athrun tensed.

A bright flash of light caught his eye. It came from the direction of the PLANTs, probably a MS or another ship launching out of the base so Athrun didn't dwell on it. He casually watched the light dance around, weaving through other similar lights.

Was it a battle so close to the colony? Athrun tried to get a good look through the tiny window, just barely able to see the moving lights clearly. As his curiosity grew the whispering voice grew louder. This surprised Athrun, turning from the window to collect his thoughts through the voice. It was repeating a single word. Athrun tried to make it out.

As he turned to look back out the window, a speeding mobile suit shot by. Its blue colored thrusters propelling it through the empty space, pushing it back towards the Earth.

"_Adramelech..."_ the voice called so loudly that Athrun wasn't sure if it wasn't he himself mumbled the strange, unfamiliar word.

What did it mean? What was happening?

8888888888

Cagalli shifted uncomfortably in her seat, gloomily staring out the window of the estate. She was worried about the Archangel, since the reports about Joshua had just came in. In her heart, she felt that if the ship did escape they would return here. So she made sure the watch was always on the look out for the ship.

Suddenly her room's door was slammed open, startling the Orb princess out of her thoughts. Her caretaker, Myrna, rushed through the door, her thick skirts swishing loudly.

"Goodness child! Why are you here? We need to go!" the elder woman cried as she began to tug on Cagalli.

"What? Go where? What's going on?" she snapped back, though not resisting her caretaker's pulling.

"We're under attack child! We need to leave for safety!"

"What? Under attack by whom?" Cagalli cried, eyes growing wide. Orb made it a policy to stay out of the war, and not make enemies with either ZAFT of the EAF. So why would anyone attack now?

"No one knows!" Myrna cried, pulling Cagalli down a flight of stairs. "It just came out of nowhere!"

"It?" Cagalli mumbled as they reached the estate's side door, stepping into the outside. Myrna was trying to get her to the small bomb shelter that connected to the main offices.

Cagalli took the chance of looking at her surrounds as they passed the thick gardens of the Atha estate. Rising smoke could be seen littering the horizon from various Orb military tanks and other defensive weapons. Though Cagalli could see no ships or mobile suits around that could cause such damage.

The caretaker tripped over her thick skirts and fell forward. Cagalli quickly leaned in to help, but paused when she noticed a look of terror on Myrna's face.

"Cagalli, you need to just run," the elder woman whimpered, keeping her eyes to the sky above Cagalli's head.

"But, Myrna?" the princess started, stopping in surprise as a large shadow descended upon them. Slowly looking over her shoulder, Cagalli paled as she spied the monstrous figure behind her.

It clung to the side wall of the estate, claws digging into the hard stone and its great wings spread wide. The creature's scaled body glittered a brilliant blue, and its long neck stretched down to the women.

Dragon. That's the only word that Cagalli's panicked mind could come up with to described this large monster. The creature's thick snout snarled at them, revealing several sharp teeth. The dragon shifted its hold onto the building, moving one of its front claws to reach out and grab Cagalli.

8888888888

"_You owe me and you know it, so deal with it,"_ huffed a voice, soft enough to rumble into a growl.

"I didn't ask you to save me," Kira said irritatingly. He had grown tired of arguing with the strange voice, but had really yet to find a way to successfully block it from his thoughts.

"_Can you honestly say that you would rather be dead?"_ Adramelech queered, almost taunting him.

Kira had no response. Though true that he didn't ask to be revived, he couldn't complain about being alive either. He was lucky enough to have been found by Reverend Malchio, who in return sent him to recover at the Clyne's house.

Though the voice, Adramelech, had told him he could have survived without their aid. Though the revival process would have taken longer. And Kira was grateful to have arrived in time to help the Archangel escape from Joshua.

"So," Kira sighed out, feeling defeated. "You still haven't told me anything about what you're suppose to be, even though I know you told Lacus something. And how exactly are we 'one', as you so put it."

"_Heh. Foolish humans who do not understand the things they cannot see or touch can never understand me and my kind."_

"Well humans can barely understand each other let alone something they can't explain," Kira replied as he sat back in his bunk. He looked to his closed door, hoping that no one of the Archangel crew was listening in. The last thing he needed was his friends doubting his sanity after such a miraculous return.

"_Yes, humans are very complex,"_ agreed the voice. _"But I am not human, I know what I want and I take it."_

"And what is it you want?"

"_My kind are mere spirits, called Drakhoul. To survive, we need a suitable host,"_ Adramelech explained. As Kira contemplated this new information, he couldn't help but feel more familiar with the strange voice. Almost as if he's known him for longer...

"Adramelech? Were you in the Strike?" Kira asked.

"_I thought we went over this already. Humans had taken me from Father and placed me inside, though I'm not to sure of any details. That's all I know."_

"Father? How many more of you are there exactly?" Kira queered, not comfortable with the thought of more ghostly parasites.

"_Eight, including myself,"_ explained the voice. _"Though I only know that there were five of us in the machinery."_

"In the machinery? You mean the mobile suits?"

"_Yes," _Adramelech sighed out. "And _I can sense that the others are waking as well."_

"Oh?" Kira pressed.

"_You didn't sense him as we descended? He even called to us."_

"Him?"

"_Belberith,"_ the Drakhoul said simply. _"I could feel him stir but it doesn't seem he's integrated with his host yet."_

"So how does this work? Is there a way I can get rid of you?"

"_Ah, Kira, you hurt me so,"_ whined the Drakhoul's voice, dripped with sarcasm. _"If you are so eager to die, then just find me a new host."_

"Why do I have to die for you to leave?"

"_Once I leave, your body will return to the state it was before integration. Which will mean that you will die. It is simple as that," _Adramelech explained. _"Which is why Belberith is not fully integrated with his host yet. For the host has yet to reach a state of death."_

Kira let out a long sigh, letting Adramelech's voice drift off as the Drakhoul finally ran out of things to say. The young Coordinator still didn't understand much about the strange voice, nor really knew how he felt about it. He rubbed his forehead, trying to wish away a sudden head ache.

8888888888

"Let me go! Let me go!" Cagalli shrieked as she tried to kick the beast.

The dragon had a firm grip, a front claw wrapped tightly around her mid-section. Though as high she was off the ground, the Orb princess didn't want to fall. But she wasn't about to let this overgrown lizard to have an easy time with her either!

The blue dragon was currently flying over the ocean. Onogoro island could be seen from behind as the beast flew over a tiny chain of islands, far from the coast of the mainland. Cagalli could see a few of their fighter jets, trailing behind. Probably too afraid of hurting her to shoot the beast.

A sudden blast of golden light ripped through the sky, narrowly missing the dragon. The claw that held Cagalli drew tighter into the beast's chest as it began to dive down ward. Another blast shot out, this one Cagalli could tell it was from the tiny island that they were approaching.

"_What are you doing Khezef?"_ shouted a guttural voice from below. Cagalli spotted another, similar beast. Its golden hide seemed to shine like a beckon on the tiny rock island.

"_Nilaihah..."_ the blue dragon mumbled, drawing a curious stare from his captive.

8888888888

Lacus stared coolly at Athrun as the boy tried to soak in her words. She could easily see his dilemma, knowing that he knew what was right but at the same time didn't want to betray his father and nation.

But she felt something was off. Though she knew Athrun was struggling with confusion and grief, there was something else that didn't quite seem right about the young man. It was almost like someone else was also looking through Athrun's green eyes.

Kira had that same look.

"Drakhoul," she mumbled softly, looking wide eyed at Athrun.

"What?" he queered, not recognizing the word.

"I can't believe you were taken too," she said sullenly.

"Taken?" Athrun was really confused now. What was Lacus talking about? She was now looking at him with slight surprise, almost as if he was the one who was saying something odd. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm surprised you don't know. Has it not spoken to you?"

"You're not making any sense, Lacus," drawled Athrun, taking the moment to shake his head. "Spoken to what? What is a drak-oil?"

"Drakhoul," she corrected. "Its, very hard for me to explain. For I don't really understand what it is either." She drifted off, her eyes going hazy as if trying to remember something. "One had taken Kira," she finally said.

"Kira? What do you mean by taken?"

"From what I understand, the Drakhoul is a type of spirit," Lacus explained, focusing on Athrun again. "It has a mind of it's own, it seems. I talked to it once. Kira had been sleeping and..." she trailed off again.

"How do you talk to a spirit?" Athrun was curious now. Does this 'Drakhoul' have some connection to the whispers? The ones that invade his silent thoughts?

"It talked through Kira," she said, voice low.

"You just said he was asleep at the time."

"He was. But that's when Adramelech woke up," she explained. "It can only be described like as a possession, of sorts. There was this soft, purple glow. And Kira's eyes..."

"Adramelech?" Athrun said softly, recognizing the strange word from the whispers in the shuttle.

Lacus was about to continue her story but her pink Haro made a loud squak as it jumped out of her hands. Bouncing around her, shouting 'big problem! Big problem!'

A gun shot went off, bouncing off the stage floor near Lacus's feet. Athrun quickly grabbed her, pulling her behind the broken scenery at the back of the stage. He readied his gun, shooting it behind their shelter at the hidden gunmen who had followed him.

"There is no time to explain everything," Lacus said sharply. "Hurry back to Earth and find Kira, I'm sure he can explain more about the Drakhoul then I can."

"You haven't told me anything!" Athrun replied, gritting through his teeth. He with drew his gun a moment to get a better look at where the gunmen were.

"Listen to me Athrun," she said, her blue eyes narrowing. "There's more to this war then different opinions. I'm not sure how, but the Drakhoul are involved."

"The Drakhoul?" Athrun queered, ducking again from the flying bullets. Another loud array of bullets were shot off, but this time it came from behind the stage. More soldiers filed out on to the stage, each wearing a dark green uniform and firing a gun at the hidden gunman.

"Athrun," Lacus said quietly, placing a cool hand on his shoulder. "I have to go, they're here to pick me up, I've obviously drawn too much attention here." Once the firing had stopped she stood to meet with one of the green uniformed soldiers. They said a few short words that Athrun couldn't pick up.

"Lacus!" called Athrun, slightly miffed. "What's going on now? Where are you going?"

"I have to go back into hiding for awhile," she said sullenly, a soft smile playing on her lips. "But you must go find Kira, if anything that may help answers more questions."

Athrun was about to retort for her lack of information, but the soldier she talked to began to quickly lead her away through the back of the theater. He narrowed his green eyes, more confused at what to do then he had ever been.

8888888888

Helen Star's notes –

My first Gundam fic ever! Woo!

Though I'm trying to be more abrupt in writing, no skirting around the edges like in Ranma and Beyblade. Right to the point, mostly anyways. Can't spoil all the fun.

Okay, for those who have no idea about Drakhoul's and what ever the hell I'm talking about go see here en./wiki/TearsofArtamon

That's wiki's basic review of the book series that I'm using the Drakhoul's from. Though I'm treating them a little different then Sarah Ashe, but it works.

Drakhoul (drak – hole) name pronunciation:

Adramelech – A-dra-me-lick

Nilaihah – Ni-lie-hah

Belberith – Bell-ber-ith

More to come. Please leave a review. Tell me how I did so I know whether or not to keep writing. :)


End file.
